A typical layout of a cellular base station system includes a base station adjacent the ground connected to the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and multiple antennas located at an elevated position on a support structure. The antennas are connected to the base station by a plurality of lengthy coaxial cables which extend from the base station adjacent the ground to the antennas at their elevated position. The weight of the coaxial cables is supported by the support structure.
There are many disadvantages in the use of coaxial cables to connect the base station and the antennas. First, the weight of the coaxial cables requires the support structure to have greater structural strength than otherwise would be required. Second, coaxial cables degrade when exposed to the elements and accordingly require relatively frequent replacement. Third, coaxial cables are susceptible to service interruptions from lightening strikes. Fourth, there is unwanted signal degradation resulting from the transmission of signals over coaxial cables. Fifth, coaxial cables are costly.
One solution to address the disadvantages of coaxial cables is to shorten the length of the coaxial cables by mounting a transceiver, which is normally found in the base station, at the top of the support structure with the antennas. However, it has been found that transceivers mounted at the top of support structures require frequent and costly maintenance rendering the solution uneconomical.